


painting

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paint Wars, Roceit - Freeform, i offer fluff in this time of stress and not happy, learning to paint, soft fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	painting

Janus groaned In frustration as the paint splattered onto his shirt.

He took a deep breath before trying to continue, he wanted to learn how to paint, even if it is hard.

After around ten minutes the poor canvas Janus had been painting on was a mess of horribly clashing colors and The surrounding floor would have to be cleaned profusely.

he groaned Again, a bit louder than before, and sat down on the floor, his hands holding his head up, he contemplated abandoning his previous mindset and abandon trying to struggle to learn how to paint but before he could make a decision he heard a soft chuckle.

He looked up and there was roman, looking far too pretty, leaning on the doorway and smirking.

Janus scowled and Roman just laughed a bit more before shaking his head “tch tch tch, poor darling,” he said sympathetically, before walking over to him and sitting in front of him, “do you want me to help you out with the whole painting thing?” Janus may of been prideful but he was desperate and hey at least it would be his boyfriend showing him the ropes, so after a second of decision,

“ _ Please _ ” 

Roman chuckled a bit before getting up and tossing Janus a rag uttering a simple “shouldn’t have paint on your skin for too long” before summoning a second easel and replacing The absolutely destroyed canvas Janus had.

Soon they both started, and soon enough Janus was getting the hang of it, romans guidance helping out immensely,

When they ended up stopping it was only because the two had started a paint throwing war caused by teasing and they couldn’t paint while hunched over laughing as the other party tried to scrub the paint off. 

And sure it took almost an hour to clean up the mess they had made but both Janus and Roman counted it as a wonderful memory.

The two even ended up hanging the paintings on their walls

Both Roman and Janus wanted to paint together again, and though they both wanted to do it a second time because they wanted to spend time together, Janus had a second reason; Roman thought he won the paint war.


End file.
